


Spilling our guts out on a heart shaped bowl

by DepressedPidgen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Antarctic Empire Freeform, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Technoblade, Perceived Unrequited Pining, Please Kill Me, Political Marriages, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedPidgen/pseuds/DepressedPidgen
Summary: Dream and Technoblade take too long pining for each other that it actually takes for them arranging a mutually beneficial political marriage between their kingdoms to actually make progress in their relationship.Blame notanactualhumanbeing for the abo portions and everything
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 772





	Spilling our guts out on a heart shaped bowl

Dream tunes out the droning of the priest and focuses all his attention onto the man in front of him. The soft light flowing through stained glass windows of the chapel paints rosy braids in a myriad of translucent colors. A red eye peers at him from under where a soft sapphire light has blemished his brow, disterning in his gaze, a sight that takes Dream’s breath away with the next verse of the priest’s speech.

The high blackstone arches of the chapel echo the priest’s words. Low and reverberant, it luls Dream into a trace as he stares at the almost mythical features of man in front of him. His soon to be husband.

He doesn’t pay much attention to the priest’s words - how could he when  _ Technoblade _ is standing in front of the altar before him dressed in the most beautiful regalia Dream has ever laid his eyes on. The outfit is overly ornate, similar to the outfit he normally donned. Instead of the usual white, the doublet is a deep maroon, with gold lining and brocade throughout. It clings tightly to his chest and waist with the sleeves equally tight around his shoulders.

And over it, Techno donns an elaborate black coat lined with gold cuffs and red embroidery. It hugs his arms and flares out around his waist. It makes him look more confident than he feels than he feels about this whole marriage thing. 

Dream could hear the murmurings of the gathered crowd, the traditionalists from his nation being offended over the color choice - but honestly Dream could care less about their frivolous opinions. He wants to strip him with his teeth.

It's tighter and has more buckles and lacings than Techno’s normal garbs, which Dream appreciates. His pale hair is braided like usual, but instead of hanging loosely over his shoulder, it's pinned up in an elegant bun with strands tastefully framing his face. The gold on his cuffs glimmers under the scattered light of the window like gold in his crown and the rubies in the earrings - a mere imitation to the rubies in his eyes - caress a peach cheek as Techno tilts his head in acknowledgement towards Dream.

The priest pauses before moving on to announcing their union, the union of their families and their countries. The peace it brings, the prosperity all wish for. But it's more about their respective kingdoms than it is about him and Techno, and Techno is the only thing Dream really cares about - really wants.

A round of polite applause starts as the priest finishes his speech, now was the time for rings and vows. 

Dream peers at the ring sitting in Techno’s palm - a simplistic gold band beautifully engraved with a cluster of rubies. A ring so  _ like  _ something Techno would give in its technical simplicity that Dream’s cheeks hurt from grinning.

He does not yet reveal his own, instead choosing to look over the rows of seated nobles. He catches Sapnap’s exaggerated swoon, mocking his hapless crush on the Blood God as he and George giggle about something in the corner. Sapnap and George are almost disgustingly cuddly and flirty even after being together for however long. Dream clears his throat as he turns back to face Techno.

“I promise to stand by your side, to provide you with my counsel and to heed yours. I offer you the gold of my family, the bounty of my lands, the strength of our soldiers. All that is mine will be yours, and all that is yours, mine.”

These are the standard vows of his country, enough to please his father’s councilors. This may be only a ceremony, nothing more than a political show of unity, but he means everything that he says.

“As the alpha of the household, I will promise to care and provide for you and our children.”

And quietly, Dream mumbles under his breath, a prayer, a wish, a desire all rolled into one as he slips his own ring onto Techno’s finger, the emeralds gleaming within cut like stars:

“I will love you.”

It’s quiet, whispered out for no one but himself. Dream  _ knows _ he is the fool, he was the asinine lovesick buffoon who trapped himself in a marriage where he is cursed to forever chase after a love unrequited. But Techno’s gaze is warm and his hand is soft and Dream could lie to himself that he is happy with this. Happy that he might hold a minuscule amount of Techno’s attention, might hold a small place in his life.

Dream takes a shuddering breath, blinded by the light in Techno’s eyes as he reluctantly drops Techno’s hand. Dream rolls his shoulders back, blinking back tears as he exhales. He misses the flushing of Techno’s ears and the shuddering sorrow on his face.

  
  


Techno swallows thickly at the face of such a declaration. What a  _ liar. _ He hates himself even more for the little skip his heart does when he heard Dream’s last words. He pushes those thoughts away, instead reaching out with his free hand to clasp at Dream’s own.

He hates that Cupid’s arrow has cursed him to be in love with a man whose laughter is like sweet summer winds, warm against the chill in his heart. Hates that man with eyes the color of the spring and hair weaved of sunlight will never love him the same. 

A small part of him possessively imprints the picture of Dream in his wedding garb into his memories. The draping white sleeves that frill out at his wrists is a nice accompaniment to his dark green waistcoat with golden brocade throughout. It brings out his hair that glitters as gold the crown resting on his head, a band of gold that is ornately carved with the sun.

The young king is breathtaking up close.

“As for myself...” Techno takes a moment, breathes. Pausing to delicately slip his own ring onto Dream’s finger, the rubies scattering soft light across their conjoined hands. “...I vow to you my loyalty and my honor. Your desires are mine. Your wishes are mine. Should even the world stand against you, my blade will be at your side. And no matter what may come, I will honor and care for you.”

He reaches out to clasp Dream’s other hand, entwining their fingers, palms pressed flatly together. Their rings softly clinking against each other, his own scars pressing against the calluses of Dream’s palms. In a ceremony more native to his own land, there would be cuts made to their hands, blood let and mingled, but Techno had decided against it for this wedding as a small favor to Dream. Instead, he lifts their hands so that the priest can step forward and wrap an elegant red ribbon around their conjoined palms.

He speaks again as the priest works on the finishing touches.

“May this tie represent our bonds to one another. I will be your right hand - I will feed you, clothe you, and shelter you. When you are sick, I will nurse you back to health. When you are tired, I will watch over you. Our bond will not be broken; not by blades, not by war, not by divine intervention.”

Techno lets out a long breath, his traditional vows complete, and regrets. He knows that this union will be for the benefit of both their nations and that a part of him is happy that Dream will belong to him in one shape or another. Deep down he knows that he is not happy when he is inevitably forced to watch his love pine after someone else. He should’ve never agreed to this whole marriage thing in the first place. 

Dream’s heart is beating so fast that he swears that the man in front of him can feel his fluttering pulse from where their hands are connected. He wants to never let go of Techno, wants to throw himself into his embrace. Wants to live in a timeline where these vows are exchanged out of love and not obligation.

He smiles at Techno, a real and true thing. He hears the priest say  _ may the Gods bless this union until the end of both your lives and beyond _ , and then steps back, leaving their hands together, wrapped in ribbon.

Dream knows what to do here, he leans in to be met halfway for a kiss. It's not quite the careful, chaste peck that people might expect from a pair wedded for political reasons. Dream tries his best to lengthen the kiss and he imagines that Techno does the same. When they do pull away a moment later, the brief pressing of closed lips against each other only leaves Dream wanting.

It pulls at his heart, a tiny glimpse of what he  _ could _ have.

There is a hymn, sung to mark the end of the ceremony, and it's done. The priest steps forward again to help them remove the ribbon - it will be saved and given to them as a remembrance of this moment. They leave before the onlookers stand, walking side by side down the aisle. 

Techno is stood close enough that Dream could smell the scent of rain as he walked with him. Close enough to feel the warmth of his body through the darkened chill of the chapel.

They will have a feast to go to right after - Dream is looking forward to it - they’ll get to hear speeches from friends and allies alike. The festivities will stretch well into the night but as newlyweds, they can leave early to spend their wedding night together. Wouldn’t that be a nice thought. Spending a night with Technoblade.

The feast is pleasant, Dream takes much delight in piling delicacies onto Techno’s plate because even if Techno doesn’t love him back, he can still care for him as a friend. It's an excuse to treat Techno to the foods he can’t easily get in his own country. 

He can spot Techno’s various advisors amidst the crowd, mingling with his own friends. He could see Wisp discussing something with Sapnap and George, it makes him suspicious when the trio looks towards and laughs. Calvin and Philza have claimed a spot in the back corner.

The beat of the feast shifts as the band begins to play, people shifting to clear out a space up in front. This is Dream’s wedding so he gets the first dance, the song is slow and sensual as he pulls a surprisingly amenable Techno into the circle. 

The press of Dream’s hand against Techno’s back is firm and his body is warm against the slight chill of the air. He smells like an oncoming storm, encompassing in its presence. Techno swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, sparks dancing across his tongue in remembrance of the kiss they shared. 

He lets Dream pull him into a spin, following in tune to Dream’s tempo. Techno is perfectly content to let Dream lead as he clumsily stumbles in follow. He hates dancing, in his opinion it's meandering frivolity used by nobility to evasively pry conversation out of him. 

Dream is lucky that Techno likes him so much. 

He can vaguely hear Calvin’s gleeful woop momentarily drown out the soft music but the world around them disappears as Dream pulls him into a dip that has them pressing chest to chest, faces dangerously close. Close enough for their breaths mingle. Close enough for Techno to get lost in the specks of gold in his eyes.

The kiss comes as a surprise and the world comes to a stop around them.

It was just a simple press of the lips, short and sweet, romantic in its gesture. The tiny act sending Techno’s head reeling, he has to bite down a disappointed noise when Dream pulls back a second later. Techno searches Dream’s face, taking in the flushed cheeks but surprisingly clear eyes. His heart stutters and an emotion that tastes suspiciously like hope crawls up his throat.

  
  


The dance with Techno serves as a reminder of everything Dream can’t have. Logically he knows that Techno is only allowing Dream to pull him around to further cement the professionality of this political marriage. But Techno looks divine under lantern lights, the shimmering of his gold makes him out to be some sort of mythical being, beautiful and sacred. 

Dream is only a man.

It was criminally easy to guide Techno into a dip, his body soft and pliant in his embrace. His scent and the music lulling him trance of just him and Techno. It was especially difficult to ignore the temptation of those lips when they were this close. 

Dream is not known for his self control.

He kisses him as the song ends, shy and impulsive, no more than a quick peck before Dream was pulling away. Techno doesn’t push him away. He takes in the flush crawling up Techno’s cheeks and thinks there still might be a chance. Dream is snapped out of his trance by a sharp wolf whistle from Sapnap, the smirk on Sapnap’s face is telling. He pulls Techno and makes way for a wave of wedding attendees to flood onto the now filled space with the first beat of the next song.

Looking into Techno’s wide eye stare, Dream can’t find it in himself to feel even a little guilty of taking something that didn’t belong to him. Not when said thing was dressed up so finely, not when he is looking at Dream through thin pale lashes. His mouth feels awfully dry as he swallows, and wonders if this was how Hades felt looking at Persephone. 

A man in love with a life they couldn’t have.

  
  


Winter in Dream’s kingdom is a lot warmer than the summers of the Antarctic, nevertheless it is still cold enough for Techno’s breath to be illuminated by far off lights of the feast. He shivers against the slight chill, wishing the fabrics of his outfit were thicker. He loves Dream to death but if one more person drunkenly bumps into him, he might just commit another massacre. There were far too many people crammed into a small space for him to be comfortable.

“So this is where you wandered off,”

He turns to see Dream approaching carrying the absolutely sloshed form of Sapnap draped over his shoulder. Dream had opted to put his mask on, Techno already misses his face.

He makes an affirmative noise, “Dream, do I look like someone who would enjoy being at a feast?” he snarks, pressing his back against the cold stone of the chapel pillar. He very much wants to leave and mourn his wedding night in the comfort of his own room.

Dream laughs, an airy and free thing and boy does that make his heart ache, “No I suppose you’re not.”

Neither of them mention the kiss and frankly Techno doesn’t want to. If he lets himself believe that it was an impulsive move done under influence it might hurt a little less tomorrow morning.

He lets the laugh hang in the air, does not entertain Dream was a response. Techno looks away, bites his tongue, hoping that the awkward silence and his obvious foul mood would be enough to chase Dream away. Against his better judgment he finds himself fiddling with the silver ring. Sliding his thumb across the lines of emeralds, it feels unrealistically tight around his finger, almost like a shackle. 

Almost on cue, Sapnap sways violently from where he was draped over Dream’s shoulder, almost knocking them both to the ground. Techno raises an eyebrow from where he’s leaning against the pillar, both hands tucked under his arms, “Do you want help?”

Dream looks up from where he’s tugging Sapnap to his feet, the action making the drunken man giggle, “It's fine, I got ‘im,” Dream oomphs as he throws Sapnap over his shoulder, “How ‘bout I put Sapnap away and we can talk privately?”

“Sure,” Techno mumbles, hunching further into himself. His cheek is cold against the collar of his coat, already missing his usual furs. He doesn’t  _ really _ want to talk to Dream right now but he always struggled with telling Dream no.

“Awwwww, is wittle Dreamy gonna confess” Sapnap slurs from where he’s slung over Dream’s shoulder, his grin evident even in the dark. Techno can see the embarrassment in Dream’s figure as he yelps out a scandalized ‘Sapnap’.

Confess? Confess  _ what _ . Confess that he was actually in love with George this whole time because Techno already knows about that.

Dream dumps Sapnap onto his mate before hurryingly returning to the beautiful man waiting for him. In his haste he misses the way the once drunken man sits up, completely sober. Completely misses the thumbs up his two friends send him. 

Dream fiddles with his ring, the air between them becoming stiff and awkward as he stares at Techno through the pin pricks of his mask, at a loss for conversation.

“So...uhh, I can’t believe we’re actually married,” Dream tries but his comments are unanswered as Techno seems to fidget with something in his palm, lost in thought. Techno stares into the holes of Dream’s mask before gesturing for him to come closer.

“Here.”

Techno extends his arm and offers him a dagger, long and thin. The dagger is fit for a king, beautiful and sharp, deadly just like him. The sheath is the color of wine, ornate and decorated with pitch black filigree. At its pommel is the carving of a steel boar head, tusks sharp and gleaming. At its guard is the etching of the Antarctic sun, a sapphire embedded in the middle. Clearly custom made, one of a kind and functional, despite the beauty of it.

“Blade gifting is a custom where I come from - usually between family or lovers - but I want you to have this,” Techno’s expression is firm and his scent is bashful, “Even if this marriage is out of obligations, I still want you to keep it. For protection. I sincerely hope that you may never be forced to use it - and if you do, may it free you from your shackles and cut a path into the future during your reign of king.”

“This is - so beautiful,” Dream says, his breath leaving him. He gingerly takes the dagger in his hands, running his fingers over the delicate filigree decorating the sheath. It is beautiful, and one of a kind. Dream will be unable to look at it, touch it, carry it without thinking of Techno. He's never received a gift like this before.

Dream’s hands shake as he slides the dagger out of its sheath, the blade itself is a brilliant white, carved out of  _ bone _ , glowing in the way dragon bone does. It weighs unbelievably light in his hands. All he can do is gape at the man in front of him, for once at a loss for words.

Techno clears his throat, the flush of his face comparable to his hair, as he mumbles, “It's supposed to represent how I will always be by your side, protecting you, even if I’m far away.”

A simple  _ thank you _ would not be sufficient to convey the emotions that he feels. Because this for all intents and purposes, is normally a  _ courting _ gift. Techno  _ has  _ to know. Something that feels awfully like hope blooms in his chest, raw and ugly.

Does he still have a chance?

“This will never leave my side,” Dream vows and even through Techno’s flustered bumbling, he can tell that Techno is satisfied with the outcome.

“I - can you help me strap this on?”

Techno steps forward, Dream can feel the heat radiating from his body, Techno always ran a lot hotter than normal humans. A fact that he will be sure to remember when they get stuck in a blizzard together so he has an excuse to steal skin contact. 

Dream hands him the dagger, watching deft hands strap the dagger onto his belt.

“There,” Techno pats his side in assurance once he finishes, “That should be good.”

With the dagger secured on Dream’s hip, Techno regretfully steps back, giving Dream some breathing space. Unbeknownst to him, he misses the instinctual way Dreams reaches out to pull him back before freezing with an awkward hand hovering in the air.

“On a slightly unrelated note. Why are your country’s wedding vows so sexist?”

Dream can feel the ground being ripped from under him with the duality of this man’s existence. How could he  _ not  _ love Techno when that omega could make him feel such a myriad of emotions. He laughs so hard that he has to sit down to catch his breath. 

“This is a serious question Dream,” Techno says nonchalantly, sitting down next to him like he hadn’t metaphorically punched him with whiplash at the sudden change in mood, “If I’m gonna be married, I’d rather not have my husband’s advisors think lower of me because of my status.”

“I’m pretty sure most of my cabinet are conservative old dudes from my father’s time so don’t take the vow too personally, I gotta appease the old bastards,” Dream responds, gasping for breath, heart painfully warm with Techno’s casual usage of ‘my husband’.

Techno barks out a short laugh, “I bet they expected me to say something along the lines of-” Techno pitches his voice mockingly, “-as your omega I promise to bear and care for your children while you do your kingly duties.” He exaggeratedly shakes his head in mock disappointment, “When are they going to remember that I’ve been king longer than you have.”

Dream stifles a giggle, instead choosing to lean into Techno’s warmth. Whatever expression on his face causes Techno to flush and falter in his rant, “I was gonna get rid of them anyways, it's just that between my coronation and this marriage, there hasn’t been enough time for me to ‘weed out the weak.’”

“I can kill them for you. That’ll speed up the process six-fold” Techno offers, bumping his shoulder against Dream’s, “I speak from first hand experiences.”

Dream bumps him back, “What a generous offer,” he coos, “I’ll make sure to take you up on that.”

Dream drops the light hearted tone in favor of a more serious one, “But seriously Techno, those people will go. I will have nobody disrespecting my husband.”

“You don’t hafta Dream, I’m pretty used to people looking down on an omega king,” Techno stifled a yawn with his palm, eyes crinkling. 

The dim lighting of the night makes the gauntness of his cheeks stand out. The bags under his eyes speak of sleepless nights and tiring days. Dream catches himself reaching out to cup a pale cheek, thumb softly rubbing the dark circles. Much to Dream’s surprise, Techno doesn’t pull away. Instead he leans into Dream’s touch like some sort of overgrown house cat, eyes half closed. 

Dream almost snatches his hand back out of sheer embarrassment because what has Dream done to earn the comfort of this amazing omega in front of him. Dream lets go of Techno, smiling softly at the sleepy noise of protest before standing up and taking off his mask.

“Wanna head back?”

“Please,” Techno says, allowing Dream to pull him up. Dusting himself off in the process.

Dream slips his hand into Techno’s, a gesture far too casual for how much it means to him when Techno squeezes back. It's a struggle to keep the grin off his face as he leads him down the marbled corridors of the castle.

  
  


Techno looks a lot softer out of his wedding outfit. He had gone back to his usual look consisting of loose fitting semi formal shirts and dark trousers. He looks more awake even as pastel hair cascades lazily over his slender neck. Looks a lot smaller without the presence of his regal cloak.

He adjusts the gold rimmed glasses perched on his nose as he flips through a stack of documents. They were in Dream’s room going over their covenants.

“How many children should we have?” Techno asks, looking over at Dream from his position behind Dream’s mahogany desk, “I’m thinking two at max. One for your kingdom, one for mine.”

“But what if I want to have like, ten children,” Dream protests, sitting up on his canopied bed, his wedding clothes wrinkling against lime sheets. The soft lights of Dream’s bedroom lights the alpha in sunlight, the refraction of light makes the gold of his hair shine like a star. Techno wants to shield his eyes from his brilliance. 

He made a face, making a note, “Having more than two children would make choosing heirs a hassle.” Techno really doesn’t want to have any children at all. Children were truly the spawns of the devil, he’s met  _ Tommy  _ and that's already one child too many. “If it was up to me there would be no children.”

Dream pouted, his mask hanging off his hip, “I don’t wanna steal George’s eventual kids, I want yours.”

George.

_ What the hell was he doing. _

The ring  _ burns  _ on his finger. A quiet reminder.

Cold sobriety hit him with the force of a knife to the gut. The rest of Dream’s statement goes unheard with the guilt crawling up his throat and filling his head. He almost drops the stack of papers, shame coursing through his body.

He was suddenly very, very aware of Dream’s close proximity as he approaches with concern.

“Techno?” Dream asks, “Are you alright?”

The chair wobbles with the violent force he stands up with. Papers rumpling under a tightly clenched fist. “I think,” his voice strained, “I think I may have overstayed my welcome.”

The soft rug under Techno’s feet scrunches under his heel as he turns to leave, only stopped by the hand around his wrist. He looks back at a worried and strangely upset Dream.

  
  


Dream takes a deep breath, wets his lip. Call him selfish but he doesn’t want Techno to leave, he wants to savor him just a little bit longer. The dagger weighs heavily from where it hangs on his hip. He tries to think back to what he might have said to upset Techno. 

‘He didn't want George-’

Oh. 

“Techno I’m not in love with George.”

Techno turned around so fast that Dream had to lean back to avoid being whipped by the long strands of hair. His earrings clinking with the act. His expression however made his heart sink. Techno’s eyes were distrustful and his lips flattened into a thin line. 

“This better not be some convoluted attempt to make me feel better about being married to  _ you _ ,” Techno snarled, voice wavering, face twisted into a pained grimace. He doesn’t think he's ever heard Techno this emotional before.

Dream flinches, grip loosening enough for Techno to rip his hand out. Had he read Techno wrong? Did he imagine Techno’s affections? No, that can't be right. His other hand drops to the dagger, a physical manifestation of Techno’s interest.

Right?

Fuck it.

Dream reaches up to pluck the gold rimmed glasses off him, turning them over in his hands, contemplating. He's come too far to turn back now. He gazes at Techno’s now unobstructed face as he neatly places the glasses down on the desk before leaning in and kissing him. He tasted like the sweetest nectar. Dream swallows down the noise of surprise Techno emits and presses his advantage to explore into Techno’s slack mouth before he is shoved back by a pair of strong arms.

“What are you doing,” any attempts by Techno to sound stern was softened the flush on his cheeks and the glossiness of his lips. He tasted exactly like he smelled - lovely. His previous anger melted away with his surprise.

For a split second he fears that this was a mistake, he made a mistake - one that he will pay dearly for by ruining their bond forever. But… he was already set up for heartbreak, what does he have to lose from placing all of his eggs in one basket. Desperation drives his confidence on his wedding night.

Dream presses his body into Techno’s personal space, further crowding Techno into the desk, arms coming down to cage him in. He leans in, watching Techno’s eyes for any distaste, “What if this is a convoluted attempt for me to confess my feelings to you” he murmurs. For Techno’s ears only.

Untold amounts of relief fill him when instead of shoving him away in disgust, Techno’s hand threads in his hair pulling him down for another kiss, more passionate and heated than the one before. Dream cups Techno’s face with both hands and opens his mouth for Techno to explore. They both pull away, flushed and panting, scents mixing to create a cocktail of euphoria.

“That… was an awful confession,” it comes out breathless, breathless and amused.

Yet Techno still bares his throat, for the Dream to hide his face against. Dimly he is aware that he is sobbing as he stains the white of Techno’s pristine collar with his tears. Hands clenched tightly in the fabric of Techno’s back as he shakes in his embrace. 

He melts when Techno soothes his hands down his shoulders, a soft purring fills his ears as he lets Techno scent him. The scent of rain fills his senses, unfathomably loving and calming.  _ Nine  _ fucking years he haplessly pined for this beautiful beautiful man. He should have done this sooner, spared them both the years of heartache.

Dream pulls away, sniffling. Techno’s hand is warm where it is pressed to his cheek. “I-I thought you weren’t interested.”

Techno drops his hand, Dream already misses his touch, “And here I thought you were in love with George.”

He leans in for another long kiss, one that bruises his mouth sweetly before pinning Techno to the desk, hands revering in their touch. He wants to immortalize this moment in his memory, wants to carve it in his soul for the rest of eternity. He tilts Techno’s head back to place feathery kisses down the thin column of his throat, “I guess we were both love struck idiots,” his warm breath makes Techno shudder.

“Can I have you for the night?”

Techno reaches out, hands working to strip Dream of his vest before finding their place on his shoulders. In response Dream drops his hands to hold Techno’s waist, thumb massaging the jut of his hip bone through his clothes.

“Can I touch you?”

A shiver runs up Dream’s spine, “Please.” He’s fantasized about this before, about Techno’s hands on him, about Techno’s body writhing under him.

Sliding a hand under the loose fabrics of Techno’s shirt, Dream can feel supple skin drawn tight over finely built muscles. Techno was always less curvy than most omegas but even then he can feel protruding ribs from his fellow king’s less than optimal eating habits - or lack thereof.

Techno lets out a noise of frustration as he struggles with the buckles on Dream’s belt, “Why do they make wedding outfits so unnecessarily complicated if they expect consummation directly afterward?” 

Dream laughs, stepping back to undo his belt but not before he flicks a nipple just to hear Techno gasp. Techno looked like the stuff of his deepest fantasies. His shirt was rumpled where Dream had his hands in it, and he was breathing hard as well, chest heaving. His eyes dark and interested, the red completely swallowed by the void of his pupils. 

He gingerly sets the dagger down next to the glasses.

He pulls Techno into another kiss as he guides the omega to his bed. Techno emitting a tiny oomph as he lets Dream push him down into satiny sheets, briefly taking a moment to toe off his socks and place his earrings on the nightstand. Reaching up, Techno dragged Dream down with him, legs wrapped around his midsection to keep him in place as Techno sucked marks up the curve of his neck.

“Wait wait wait,” Dream pushed himself up, disentangling himself from Techno’s embrace, “I want - I want to suck you off.”

“Well I’m not complaining,” Even under the lantern lights, Techno’s eyes are impenetrably dark, the color of soot. The lazy curl of his lips and his enrapt expression stirs a fire in Dream’s core. His hands shake from where they are hooked over the waistband of Techno’s trousers.

He wants to please this omega so bad.

_ His _ omega.

Techno lifts his hips up to allow Dream to strip him of his pants and undergarments, dropping them unceremoniously in a pile on the floor. Shivering slightly at the sudden presence of cold air of the flushed head of his cock. In return, Dream pulls his shirt off, flushing under Techno’s appraising stare.

Dream slides off the bed, positioning one of his many pillows under him as he kneels at his bedside. Cupping his hands on the underside of Techno’s knees, he pulls them apart providing an unobstructed, sinful view of his Blood God. The ring pressing an indent on the plush outside of Techno’s thigh.

“Beautiful,” Dream murmurs against the creamy skin of his inner thigh, looking up at a beat red Techno through his lashes. The man is littered with scars, young and old, any common weak hearted alpha would find such scars appalling but Dream, Dream runs his tongue over the raised skin of an exit wound, sucking a dark mark on the sensitive skin just to hear Techno’s stuttered breath.

The scent of ozone curls around him, sharp and carnal, driving him crazy when Dream does nothing.

Techno lightly bumps Dream with his calf, “I thought you were going-” only to cut himself off with a gasp, sharp and soundless.

He rests one of Techno’s legs over his shoulder, freeing one of his hands to slide a long finger into Techno. Its entrance eased with his slick, the act accompanied by Dream wrapping his sultry mouth over Techno’s shaft effectively cut off any complaints. 

Dream looks up at him, expression smug even with his perfect lips wrapped around length. Techno isn't going to last long, not when Dream is bobbing his head in tandem with the finger fucking into him. When the second finger slips into him, scissoring him open, he lets his head fall back, incapable of holding back his noises. Techno reaches between his legs to twist his fingers into the disheveled strands of Dream’s hair, the other hand fisted in lime sheets desperately looking for purchase.

The gentle swirl of tongue over the sensitive head had Dream pressing down on Techno’s hip as to not choke on the surprised jerk of his hip. The high pitched keen Techno emits when Dream presses a third finger into his feverish hole is memorized and locked away to reminisce about later. But for right now, Dream wants to bring Techno over the edge.

Techno’s hand tugs against his hair, sending pleasurable sensations down his scalp, hips twitching as if unsure whether to push into or shy away from the warmth of Dream’s mouth and the teasing glances over his prostate.

“d-Dream,” the hand in Dream’s hair tightened in warning. God, he sounded absolutely wrecked. 

Dream pulled off briefly, staring into Techno’s red rimmed eyes, “It's alright, you can come,” before swallowing Techno down to the hilt and curling his fingers roughly against his prostate with ruinous accuracy in some devastatingly synchronised move that had Techno jerking upwards, thighs trembling. Techno came with a hoarse cry, bowed over Dream’s kneeling form and clenching down on Dream’s fingers.

Dream swallows before pulling off with a wet pop as he straightens up to stare down at the fucked out form of Techno. Loose limbed and messy strands of hair framing a flushed face, basking in the afterglow. He wipes his slick covered fingers on his pants, uncaring of its quality before lowering Techno’s legs. 

He can’t hold back a moan when Techno reaches up to press delicate fingers against his cock. He had almost forgotten about himself in favor of bringing his lover over, his own arousal evident in the wet patch staining his pants. He is painfully hard. 

“Mind if I return the favor?” Techno sits up, pulling him down for a kiss, tasting himself on his lips. One hand dipping under the waistband of Dream’s pants, fingers teasing his erection. Dream doesn’t think he’s stripped faster in his life.

It is clear that Techno has never sucked a cock before. He was clumsy and initially careless with his teeth until Dream held his jaw and began to instruct him.  _ You gotta cover your teeth. Like this, good boy. And your tongue - ah, just like that Techno you’re doing so well. Use your hand if - good, very good. _

The taste is heedy and just a little bit salty as Techno gives kitten licks up his shaft, pulling a groan from Dream lips. Dream’s hand is warm where it is cupped against his cheek. The skin contact is electrifying as he swallows Dream down again. The smell is incredibly heady, intoxicating in a way that stirs the dying embers in his stomach and makes Techno’s head spin. 

Thumb gently rubbing the curve of his cheek, Dream rests his other hand in the messy bed of Techno’s hair. Rubbing his fingers against his scalp, petting him. Techno purred into the blow job, the vibrations forcing a throaty groan out of him. Techno can’t take him all the way down yet but his enthusiastic bobbing makes up for it.

He releases Techno’s jaw, rubbing softly at the back of his neck under the rumpled collar of Techno’s remaining article of clothing. Lips quirking when Techno shudders and rubs his thighs together, instinctively seeking friction against his half hard cock. Dream lightly tugs at Techno’s pink locks, pulling Techno off his cock, smiling at the way the omega instinctively chases after it. He doesn’t want to come before he gets the chance to fuck Techno.

Lips shiny with spit, Techno looks up at him, inquisitive, unmoving under the grip Dream has on his hair. Dream presses him down on the mattress, hands entwining with his. He can’t stop the small jerk of his hip when his cock comes in contact with the soft skin of Techno’s thigh.

“I wanna see you ride me,” He tongues a vicious scar across Techno’s chest, feeling the slight shudder that runs through Techno, pressed down under him.

Before Dream could react, Techno locks his ankles behind the small of his back and flips their positions, straddling him. Techno gets treated to the form of his very flushed alpha under him, his erection pressing against the cleft of his ass. Techno teasingly grinds down on his length as he nips another dark bruise on his alpha’s neck, pulling a low whine from Dream.

“Sit up,” Techno rumbles, sliding a pillow behind Dream for him to lean on. He strips off his shirt leaving him fully nude, the heat of their bodies becoming unbearable. 

Techno reaches behind him to position Dream’s cock, the other bracing himself against Dream’s shoulder. Dream has his hands on his thighs, his waist, sliding up his shirt to knead at the sensitive meat of his chest - touching him everywhere to comfort him from the burning stretch as Dream’s cock enters him. Definitely bigger and thicker than Dream’s fingers.

He’s dreamed of this quite literally. He's spent far too many heats empty and wanting an alpha. Wanting Dream. The press of the cock against his inner walls was better than any toy.

Techno lets out a shaky breath as he finally bottoms out. Hands shaking, his fingers dig into Dreams shoulders. It feels so unbearably massive inside of him. He feels speared by the cock inside of him, rendered immoble by the pressure against his prostate. Dream presses feather light kisses against his torso, whispering in his year how good he is. How well he is taking his cock.

It feels like ages for Techno to finally get comfortable enough with the throbbing burning length inside him. He presses wet open mouthed kisses against Dream’s lips as if to reward the alpha for the trust he placed in Techno. 

Experimentally, Techno rolls his hips, pulling a guttural groan from Dream as he licked into his mouth. Dream’s hands rests on Techno’s hips, grip bruising as if trying to urge the omega to do it again. And Techno does it eagerly, fucking himself on Dream’s dick, the drag and pull eased by his overflowing slick.

Dream moans from where he buried his face into the crook of Techno’s neck. The omega’s scent sweetening with his evident arousal. He watches, enraptured, with a bead of sweat rolling down Techno’s sweat stained chest. Techno was unbelievably tight around him and every roll of his hips had Dream bucking into the warm wet heat. The quiet high pitched gasps forced out of Techno with every drag of his cock against sensitive inner walls were music to his ears.

He could tell Techno was close with the way his rhythm stutters and his hitching rasps became increasingly louder and needier. Dream presses down on Techno’s hips hard enough to leave bruises to stop Techno’s frantic movements. The little confused noise that slips out at the sudden loss of friction makes Dream coo at how adorable Techno is, split on his cock.

Dream switches their position without removing his cock. He moves them so that Techno is pressed face down against rumpled sheets, held there by a firm hand on the back of his neck and his hips hitched up. Pinned under Dreams body weight. Dream lets himself drink in the surrender from a man who never surrendered anything in his life. 

Dream holds him down to fuck him properly. 

Every brutal thrust against his prostate makes Techno keen and tighten around him. Dream is close, was already close from before and he can feel the tell tale signs of a knot forming. He can tell that Techno can feel it too with the way he twists his head to look back at Dream, apprehension clear in his features.

He presses a pacifying kiss against the back of Techno’s shoulder, “It won’t hurt. I promise.”

“Dream, I-ah-I don’t think - think that you may be the  _ best _ person to tell me this,” Techno forces out, caving under the pleasure when Dream moves the hand that has been holding him down to stroke at his neglected cock, “That’s not very reassuring.”

Dream coos at him, making pacifying noises, easing his thrusts as he skillfully twists his hand. He presses a gentle kiss against Techno’s mating gland before harshly biting down.

Techno comes with a silent cry, hands fisted in the sheets next to his head, sullying the sheets below. That in turn tips Dream over the edge as his knot forces it way into him; forcing a whimper out of him when it catches against his sensitive and overworked rim.

Dream moves them so that they aren’t lying on a puddle of body fluids, spooning Techno as they wait for Dream’s knot to deflate. The whole time he holds him close; running his hands over the toned expanse of his torso, nuzzling his face into his sweat stained shoulders, tangling their legs. 

“I can’t believe it took to us getting  _ married _ to actually confess our feelings to each other,” Techno murmurs, sinking into the comfort of his alpha.

Dream tightens his hold on Techno’s waist, pulling a wince from the omega when it jolts the cock inside of him. 

“Well I would have confessed a lot sooner but I was so utterly convinced that you weren’t interested.”

“That's not a viable reason, Dream,” Techno shot back, “Have you ever considered courting? Wait no. Don’t tell me  _ your  _ version of courting was challenging me to blood sports.”

His abashed silence was extremely telling.

Techno groaned, burrowing his face in his hands, “I’m getting a divorce.”

Dream cackles at that, turning Techno’s head back so he can press a sweet kiss to his lips, “I love you too darling.”

Techno remains unmoving when Dream eventually pulls out, fully content to lie there like a lazy cat stretched out in the sun as a mess of come and slick slowly drips out of him. Dream washes his hands in the master bathroom before pressing a tender kiss to Techno’s cheek.

“How about I get a servant to draw a bath for us,” Dream offers, sliding off the bed, grabbing a lime green bathrobe out of his closet.

Techno rolls over, squinting at the bright coloring of the robe, “Why must everything you own be that accursed color. I’m pretty sure your country doesn’t even produce the plant for it.”

He splutters as he makes his way to the door, “It's for the aesthetic! It's not like you own more than one outfit.”

Techno watches Dream call for a servant, his body blocking the opening of the door as he instructs the person outside. The robe does nothing to hide the dark bruises sucked into skin and a dark satisfaction curls in Techno’s chest at the sight. Dream glances back seeing the state of undress his mate was in before quietly shuffling as if to hide him. How considerate of him. 

Dream comes back with a charcuterie board that he places down next to the sprawled form of Techno. He presses a block of cheese against Techno’s lips, “You didn’t eat much during the feast so I was worried you might be hungry.”

Techno murmurs a quiet thanks as he takes it off his fingers, chewing thoughtfully. They eat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence after so long. Dream nibbles on a dried apricot, one hand slowly threading his fingers through Techno’s flowy hair. It still amazes him just how much trust Techno offers him.

“Is there anything I  _ can _ do to convince you to bear my children?”

Techno pauses from where he is absentmindedly shredding a piece of meat. Uninterested in feeding himself but he does nibble on crackers that Dream offers him.

“Nothing you could do would change my mind,” Techno scoffs, suspicious of the coy smile curling on his lips.

Dream leans in, voice innocently low, “What if I asked you this - oh lets say, three weeks from now?” He fights to keep a grin off his face.

“Three we - bruhhh,” Techno buries his face in his hands, voice muffled, “Of course you know my heat cycles.”

Dream nudges Techno’s cheek with the back of his knuckle, pressing a piece of meat against his lips when he looks up. He opens his mouth obediently, letting Dream feed him.

“Did you memorize it so when the time comes you can conveniently find yourself at my bedchambers to have your way with me,” his tone was accusatory but the curve of his lip was amused. “And here I thought I was finally gonna have a heat mate.”

“I would never ever do that Techno,” he cups Techno’s hands in his and stares directly into his eyes, “Calvin goes on high alert whenever you go into heat so I can’t get even a hundred meters of your castle.”

Techno chucks a block of cheese at him, frowning when he catches it in his mouth, “I’m never having sex with you again.”

“You can’t do that to me,” He protests, trying to kiss the mirth out of Techno’s laugh. He has to use a hand to prevent the platter from sliding off the bed from their movements.

They both look up at the sharp sound of a knock. Dream slides the platter off the bed, placing it haphazardly on the desk before sliding an arm under Techno’s thighs and picking him up bridal style. He doesn’t bother hiding his smug grin when Techno yelps and instinctively wraps his arms around Dream’s neck for balance. 

“Don’t give yourself too much credit,” Techno huffs as he allows himself to be carried into the bathroom, “You weren't  _ that  _ impressive.”

“Oh really,” Dream can’t help but tease back, “If I remember right. I had you moaning pretty loudly.”

The flush of his face glows against his too pale skin, “I don’t know Dream. Are you sure you’re remembering right because I remember no such thing.”

Dream uses an elbow to nudge open the bathroom door, careful to not bump Techno against the frame. Candles flicker on the cabinet tops, casting soft ambient light across the porcelain rim of the tub. Despite his trust in the competency of his castle’s employees, Dream still dips a finger in to test the heat of the water. Deeming it satisfactory, he presses a kiss against the crown of Techno’s hair before lowering him in.

Exhaustion seems to favor Techno the moment he touches the water. Techno practically  _ melts _ the moment he is submerged. Dream has to bite his cheek to prevent himself from cooing at how adorable Techno looks, eyes half-lidded and sleepy.

Dream can’t blame him, warm water was a  _ godsend _ on cold days.

“Do you want me to wash your hair for you?” Dream asks, stripping before sliding into the water behind him.

Techno lets out a content hum, leaning his head back against Dream’s chest, “Go ahead,” as he sluggishly scrapes the mess out of him. He doesn’t wanna get pregnant, not yet at least. 

Dream lathers his hands in shampoo before massaging the soapy suds into Techno’s thick mane. He cherishes the way Techno relaxes into his careful handiwork, going loose-limbed in his embrace. His head dipping every now and then as he nods off in the warm water. 

Dream carefully rinsed the soap out of Techno’s hair, briefly tilting his head up as to not get any in his eyes. Dream leans Techno against the walls of the tub as he works on washing and drying himself off.

“Come on,” He prods at the prone form of Techno, encouraging him to get out of the cooling water before wrapping him in a large fluffy towel and picking him up.

Dream sets Techno down on the changed sheets of his bed,  _ their bed _ \- making a mental note to raise his servants’ paychecks - and begins to towel off his hair. Techno’s face is so open and trusting as he lets Dream manhandle him. It's only really starting to hit him that only he gets to see this expression on Techno. 

He loves and is loved back.

Against his will he feels tears building up behind his eyelids. He melts now, the sturdiness of his shoulders softening and eyes so full of adoration that it almost feels as though it will spill over until he drowns from it.

Nothing he could say would encompass the tenderness he feels for Techno.

He drops one of his spare night gowns on Techno’s lap, watching him sluggishly dress himself. His heart swells at the sight, he gets to see this everyday, gets to hold this wonderful wonderful omega everyday.

“I love you,” came the quiet admission as Dream slid under the covers with Techno. He wants to say so much more. Wants to say how he would rip his heart out should Techno ever request it. His wedding ring is a band of starlight when he turns to blow out the lantern light.

Techno murmurs a quiet response against his forehead as he curls up in his warm embrace. Basking in his scent and their mutual devotion.

“Techno?” Dream murmurs in the dark, his lips pressed against Techno’s collar, “Can we do our wedding vows again? Because - like - you know, we actually  _ like  _ each other.” He flounders, “I think it’ll be romantic?”

Techno lets out a tired groan, “I can’t believe I married a simp,” even then his heart swells at the surprisingly thoughtful gesture.

“But I’m  _ your _ simp babe.”

“You aren’t gonna let me sleep peacefully until you get one aren’t ya,” Techno sighs, pressing a kiss against Dream’s temple, “Might as well get this over with.”

“As your mate and your husband I vow that I will be with you in all things. You have my loyalty, my honor, my heart. I will give you every part of me and I will cherish every part of you,” He pauses and takes a breath, “I will fight for you. I will die for you. I will fight a thousand wars for you and I will be the blade to protect you. You shall never go a day, living a life where you are unloved as long as I breathe. Goodnight.”

Seemingly finished with his vows, Techno rolls over with every intention to surrender himself to the inviting arms of sleep.

Dream splutters, sitting up to stare incredulously at the resting form of his love, “I - you - wha - You can’t say shit like this then immediately go to sleep!” He shoves at Techno’s shoulder, eliciting a muffled noise of complaint, “How am I supposed to follow up with  _ that _ !?”

Techno turns back to face Dream, interlacing their fingers together. Their rings sliding smoothly against each other. Techno pulls him down, entangling their legs and curling a possessive hand against his waist to keep him down.

“Sleep,” he commands, “I’ll be here tomorrow for you to outdo me.”

Dream obeys.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next morning he quietly adds the sleeping face of Techno to his library of favorite sights.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have my first ever porn be an abo fic.
> 
> No beta because I was not gonna force them to read through 20 pages of this garbage when they aren't even in the fandom and I was too terrified of the dnb discord to ask for help there.
> 
> My favorite part of this fic is when it ended.
> 
> Blame notanactualhumanbeing for awakening something in me >:(
> 
> I COULD HAVE BEEN USING MY TIME FOR SOMETHING ACTUALLY WORTHWHILE LIKE WRITING A SECOND PART TO FALLEN SNOW OR WRITING ANOTHER GOD AU OR WRITING A FANTASY FIC. i could have been writing that techno angst :(. BUT NOOOOOO MY TIME WAS OCCUPIED BY THIS BULLSHIT LIKE WITH FALLEN SNOW I WAS AT LEAST HAPPY WITH THE OUTCOME BUT I HATED EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS.
> 
> Why are all the bottomblades, omegablades and angestblades on wattpad? What is this? Scaaaaaaam
> 
> Lose all respect for me.
> 
> I went through several stages of grief writing this.
> 
> Please leave comments.


End file.
